the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shake Up transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 17, “The Shake Up” Transcribed by Pegship INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN, NIGHT NOLAN drives slowly through a graveyard while BISHOP uses a flashlight to look for something outside the shop. NOLAN It's just not a term you expect to hear in 2019, you know? "Grave robber." It's like chimney sweep. Alchemist. Fishmonger. BISHOP Keep naming old-ass jobs and your next one's gonna be at Medieval Times. NOLAN Copy that. BISHOP There he is. NOLAN If he starts digging up body parts to make a monster, you're on your own. They exit the vehicle and sneak up on someone who seems to be digging at a gravesite. BISHOP Police! The young man jumps, drops his shovel, and raises his hands. BYRON GASPS Geez. You scared me. BISHOP Get out of there. BYRON It's okay. This is my mom. NOLAN And you missed her so much you had to dig her up? BYRON No, she's got my jewelry. She was supposed to leave it to me, but they buried her with it, and now I need it. BISHOP To buy drugs? BYRON No. NOLAN Okay. Come on. Come on. Climb on out of there. Hands over your head. Interlace your fingers. He helps BYRON up out of the hole and cuffs him. BYRON BREAKING I really do miss her. She's the only person that ever believed in me. I've been so lost since she's been dead. NOLAN starts walking the man back to the shop, BISHOP leading the way. NOLAN Then maybe you should this as an opportunity to get your life straight. You know what? Get clean. Make your mother proud. BYRON Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to do that. I'm gonna turn my life around. I'm gonna get clean. For Mom! He breaks free of NOLAN’s grasp, turns and runs away among the gravestones, only to trip over one and faceplant on the grass. NOLAN It's gonna be one of those nights, isn't it? BISHOP Yep. They go over and help BYRON to his feet. BISHOP Come on. Get up. NOLAN Come on. I got ya. Come on. BISHOP takes BYRON’s arm and notices NOLAN gazing at something not too far away. BISHOP What? NOLAN She's over there. I remember that statue from the funeral. Understanding, BISHOP starts to lead BYRON away. BISHOP I'll put him in the shop. EXT. GRAVEYARD, NIGHT BISHOP and NOLAN are standing before a gravestone marked “Zoe Andersen” NOLAN It still doesn't feel real. BISHOP Yeah. But life goes on whether we like it or not. SIGHS Okay. Back to it. EXT. BEACH, SUNSET NOLAN is walking on the beach with JESSICA RUSSO. RUSSO Oh, I could get used to this. NOLAN Right? CHUCKLES They don't have this in D. C. RUSSO Nope. Just an equal amount of self-absorbed people. NOLAN Mm-hmm. Only they're far more pale. RUSSO Yes. LAUGHS NOLAN Which is why you should spend more than a few days a month down here with me. RUSSO Oh, I wish I could. But I landed this big security contract in Virginia. NOLAN Nice. RUSSO Which reminds me. Um, there's this thing that I heard about that I think you should volunteer for. NOLAN I love volunteering for things. What's the thing? RUSSO Well, uh, a friend of mine is an ADA out here, and he mentioned that he's gonna be reaching out to your station for manpower for a protection detail. Some high-powered witness in a safe house. NOLAN Sounds like fun. RUSSO And some valuable experience. NOLAN How can I ever thank you? RUSSO Oh, I'm sure I will think of a few ways. NOLAN I'm sure you will. LAUGHS We're talking about sex, though, right? RUSSO LAUGHING Yeah. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM, DAY GREY Per Captain Weatherby, the following protocol changes will take place immediately. No more putting any boots on top of lockers. Any boots left on top of lockers will be thrown away at midnight and noon daily. Second, every officer must provide a business card to every citizen they contact. If a citizen doesn't want a business card, the officer must write a police report and document the fact the citizen refused a business card. LOPEZ Sir, with all due respect, this sucks. GREY Ours is not to judge, Officer Lopez. Command believes that the captain's focus on efficiency is what Mid-Wilshire needs right now. The door opens and CAPT. WEATHERBY wanders in, coffee in hand. GREY Captain. Can I help you? WEATHERBY I need an updated vehicle list. GREY Yes, sir. I'm in the middle of roll call. I'll get it to you right after. But since you're here, would you like to say anything inspirational to day shift? WEATHERBY Did you tell them about the boots? GREY Yes, sir. WEATHERBY Oh. Okay. (to the assembled officers) Well, uh - Keep up the, uh, good work. He wanders back out. GREY All right. Last bit of business. District Attorney's office has a witness on ice. They need our help watching them.(NOLAN raises his hand) I usually don't assign rookies these type of details, Officer Nolan. And Officer Bishop would have to agree. BISHOP (to NOLAN) Forget it. Protection details are like watching paint dry. GREY Looks like you're out of luck. BRADFORD I'll do it. And Nolan and I haven't had a chance to "bond" yet. LAUGHTER NOLAN (uncertainly) Great. GREY All right. Bishop, you'll be riding with Chen. That's it. Oh, and remember when you take your shops in at night, you now have to drive by the garage to get a mechanical inspection and mileage report. You're welcome. INT. STATION - HALLWAY WEST You're right, this sucks. LOPEZ For you. 'Cause I'll be home eating dinner while you're doing all that. WOMAN ON P.A. Officer West to the front desk. Visitor. WEST I'll be right back. LOPEZ Make it fast. Captain's put a clock on our roll out. INT. STATION - RECEPTION AREA, DAY GINO is waiting, holding a backpack. GINO Hey. WEST Hey. Um, what are you doing here? GINO You left something at my place. WEST Um, I just can't really have visitors here. Look, I just I just really want to keep my personal and work life separate. GINO Fine. You left your off-duty weapon at my place. WEST I can't believe I did that. GINO Yeah, you were a little distracted. WEST Look, you don't understand. If anybody found out about this, I'd get fired. Immediately. And, like, what why would you bring it here? What if you got pulled over? GINO You're mad at me about this? WEST No, look - GINO (disgusted) I got to get to work. WEST I'm sorry, Gino. GINO Yeah. He exits, and WEST is left holding the backpack as LOPEZ comes around the corner. LOPEZ Hey, Boot. What's the holdup? WEST Uh, nothing. Sorry. I just - Actually, can I, uh Can I just get a minute? I need to hit the locker room. LOPEZ 30 seconds or I fail you for the day. WEST dashes past NOLAN and BRADFORD on his way to the locker room. NOLAN Must have left his boots up. BRADFORD You up to date on protection detail protocols? NOLAN I think so. They’re in street clothes; as BRADFORD speaks, they head to the sally port where an unmarked black car awaits them. BRADFORD Okay. We use the "Loser System" named for the losers we protect. L-O-S-R Listen, Observe, Secure, Report. You listen for any movement, changes or information that impact the mission, observe the subject's behavior, changes in the environment, et cetera. Secure make sure no threats infiltrate the perimeter, and, finally, report. Report any suspicious activity, no matter how minor, to your superior officer immediately. That means me. NOLAN What about "e"? "Loser" has an "e." BRADFORD "E" is for "engage," which is left out because you are not to engage the subject unless it's a life-threatening emergency. We're here to guard this guy, not braid his hair and be besties. That understood? NOLAN Understood. I don't even know how to braid hair. I was gonna learn if we had a daughter, but - (as BRADFORD gets in and shuts the car door) Never mind. EXT. STREET, DAY LOPEZ and WEST pull up to a scene where a man is punching another man in a Highway Patrol uniform. LOPEZ apprehends the attacker as WEST helps the uniformed man to his feet. LOPEZ Police! WEST You all right? RUSSELL (uniform) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks. He got me when I wasn't looking. LOPEZ You're under arrest for assaulting an officer. MIKE (civilian) He's the one who should be arrested. He said he'd rip up the ticket if I gave him $100. RUSSELL That's not true. MIKE Like hell it isn't! LOPEZ (to MIKE) Hey! WEST Sir, there's no use in lying. All right? Whatever really happened is gonna be on the officer's body camera. (notices RUSSELL isn’t wearing one) Where's your body camera? RUSSELL Um it's, uh it's in the car. It was on the fritz. I'll I'll go get it. He starts toward his car, which is a black-and-white with a California Highway Patrol seal on it - but LOPEZ sees that it’s not officially painted on - it’s a poorly attached sticker. LOPEZ Officer, wait! WEST runs to catch RUSSELL, who has gotten in the car and is trying to get it to start. WEST Get out of the car! Get out of the car now! RUSSELL Okay, take it easy. Take - WEST Get out of the car. RUSSELL Take it easy, man. Come on. He gets out and WEST cuffs him and searches him. WEST Interlace your fingers and face the car. RUSSELL Okay, okay, okay. It's just a big misunderstanding. Can't we just - Can't we just talk this out, you know? Cop to cop? LOPEZ You're not a cop. And impersonating a law enforcement officer is a felony. RUSSELL I want a lawyer. WEST Maybe you can impersonate one. EXT. STREET - SAFE HOUSE, DAY BRADFORD and NOLAN pull up in the unmarked car and park at the curb. NOLAN That's the safe house. BRADFORD (on radio) 7-Adam-19 on scene at the mutual aid call. Will make contact in 10 seconds. DISPATCHER Roger, 7-Adam-19. BRADFORD knocks on the front door and shows his badge when it’s opened by a deputy in street clothes. BRADFORD LAPD, Bradford and Nolan. A man in a suit comes over to speak to them. SEAN DELMONTE Uh, Officer Nolan? NOLAN Nolan. DELMONTE Hey, I'm ADA Sean DelMonte. Jessica Russo told me you'd be helping out. He shakes NOLAN’s hand. BRADFORD Sir, Officer Nolan is a rookie. I'm his superior officer, Tim Bradford. DELMONTE Oh. Sorry. I just assumed that he'd be in charge. The last guy Jessica dated was a Navy SEAL. NOLAN Seriously? DELMONTE Yeah. Talk about a strong handshake, like a vise grip - NOLAN looks at his own hand as if wondering if his grip was adequate. BRADFORD Okay, can we get the download on our protectee? DELMONTE Of course. Yeah. Brad Hayes. Worked Border Patrol for 12 years down in Temecula. Rose to second in command. Then he turned around and started using what we taught him to help the other side. He charged the cartels a fortune to smuggle people in and out. Now he's naming names. HAYES sits at the dining room table, reading a paperback; he waves at the officers. NOLAN No wonder he's hiding out here. DELMONTE Yeah, he's testifying before a grand jury tomorrow. Look, Sheriff's Department will coordinate shift changes. Here's my card. Use the cell number in case anything comes up, no matter how small. BRADFORD Will do. DELMONTE Deputy. It's very nice to meet both of you. And, again, sorry for the confusion. NOLAN No worries. ... (after the ADA team leaves) Navy SEAL? BRADFORD Focus, Boot. Now do a sweep of the house. Note ingress and egress points, escape avenues, and sight lines. Report back in 10. NOLAN Yes, sir. He passes through the dining area on his way upstairs. HAYES How's it going? NOLAN Fine. Thanks. Oh. (glancing at BRADFORD) No "e" in "loser." HAYES Hey. There is an "e" in "loser." NOLAN makes a “never mind” gesture and continues upstairs. EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET, DAY DISPATCHER 7-Adam-15, false imprisonment call, 6991 West Ellroy. Code 2 high. BISHOP and CHEN pull up in front of a house and run up the front walk. They’re met by a young lady who looks upset. NADIM She's got him locked up in there! I haven't been able to reach him in days. She leads the way to the front door. CHEN Who? NADIM My boyfriend. BISHOP Who's got him locked up? NADIM His mother. CHEN His mother? BISHOP Look, no offense, but could it be that he just doesn't want to see you? NADIM No, she's really strict, and she hates that we're together. Please, I'm really worried. BISHOP knocks on the front door. BISHOP Police, open up! Police! They can hear a man groaning inside. BISHOP and CHEN take positions as if to break down the door, but NADIM steps up. NADIM Wait! I have a key! - I have a key. CHEN Thanks. Stay back. BISHOP and CHEN unlock the door and enter the house, clearing rooms as they go. They end up walking into a room where a young man is tied to a bed, shirtless, with welts in the shape of a cross all over his chest. A woman is standing over him shouting what sounds like a prayer or invocation. MARIO Stop, Mom! Please. PAULA - who sustains my life. Turn back the evil upon my foes; in your faithfulness, destroy them. And by the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, may you be snatched away and driven from the church of God. From all the souls made in the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb, - I cast you out! She strikes MARIO’s chest with the cross, hard. MARIO Ow! BISHOP and CHEN both train their weapons on the woman. BISHOP Stop! Get away from him! PAULA No. No! BISHOP holsters her weapon and gets hold of PAULA, preventing her from getting to MARIO. CHEN goes to assess MARIO’s condition. BISHOP That's enough. PAULA (dropping the cross on the floor) You have to let me save him. He's been possessed by the dark one. CHEN (into radio) Control, I need RA to 6991 West Ellroy. Teenage Hispanic male, suffering from dehydration. NADIM appears in the doorway and is appalled at what she sees. NADIM What did you do to him, you sick bitch?! CHEN Hey. NADIM No! CHEN grabs NADIM to keep her off PAULA. PAULA SOBS He's been possessed by your filth. NADIM SOBBING No. No. No. INT. STATION - GREY’S OFFICE, DAY WEATHERBY enters the office. WEATHERBY Sergeant. GREY Yes. WEATHERBY Did you countermand my vehicle reassignment order? GREY I thought it was a mistake. You reassigned all our extra shops to LAX. What are we supposed to use if one of our cars breaks down? WEATHERBY (dismissively) Inventory lists 10 mountain bikes. We'll use those. Yeah. Exercise is good for the soul. GREY Less helpful in a high-speed pursuit. WEATHERBY I have got a doctor's appointment and then lunch with the Deputy Chief. So make sure those monthly reports are on my desk when I get back. GREY Yes, sir. WEATHERBY exits. RUSSO comes in with a mock amazed expression. RUSSO QUIETLY Wow. He seems fun. GREY QUIETLY Damn. (a beat) What are you doing here? RUSSO Uh, your wife called me. She said that you were considering throwing the new captain out the window. GREY And you came to talk me out of it? RUSSO Or open the window. CHUCKLING Whichever one seems more productive. GREY SIGHS He's hurting morale and our ability to do our jobs. RUSSO He's not the first pencil pusher you've worked for, right? And he probably won't be the last. So it is your job to find a workaround. EXT. STREET - WEST ELLWAY, DAY BISHOP and CHEN are walking away as MARIO is being loaded into an ambulance. CHEN You think the kid will be okay? BISHOP Physically, yes, but mentally, I'm not so sure. CHEN I still can't believe a mother would do that to her own son. BISHOP Sadly, it's not the worst thing I've seen a parent do. CHEN’s phone vibrates and she looks at the screen. CHEN Oh, uh, hey. Do you mind if I take this call? BISHOP (shakes her head) Mm. CHEN (in English and Cantonese) Thanks. Hello. Wh What? Mom, slow down. W Is he okay? Did they send him to Shaw Memorial? Okay. Yeah, no, that's good. (to BISHOP) My dad got attacked by one of his patients. They think his arm is broken. (to mom) It's OK, I'm sure he'll be fine. Of course I'll go see him. I'll go as soon as my shift's done, okay? BISHOP Boot, we'll go now. CHEN Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go right now, and I'll call you right after I see him, okay? I love you, too. (to BISHOP) Um, thanks. My mom is out of town at a conference. Are you sure this is okay? BISHOP Yeah. It's family. Control, have a unit meet us at Shaw Memorial for a prisoner transfer. Also, show us 10-6 personal. INT. SAFE HOUSE, DAY NOLAN has returned downstairs and is giving BRADFORD his assessment. NOLAN The whole house is about 1,900 square feet. Upstairs, there's two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a very small attic. Sight lines are blocked from the east - HAYES I'm bored! BRADFORD Not our problem. HAYES Oh, it is killing me not having Internet access. Or a phone. They actually gave me newspapers. What do they think, I'm an animal? BRADFORD Sir, we're here to keep you alive, not entertained. So step back. Let us do our job. HAYES (to NOLAN) He doesn't like me, does he? He probably thinks I'm a traitor. NOLAN We're not here to judge you, sir. Just keep you safe. HAYES He's very good. Very reassuring. I'm gonna have a beer. You guys want one? NOLAN No, thank you. HAYES goes into the kitchen and gets a beer out of the fridge. NOLAN follows and stands in the doorway, keeping an eye on him. HAYES Shocker. Officer Nolan. NOLAN Yes, sir? HAYES I read about you in the newspaper. Your captain got killed in the line of duty. Sounded like a real badass. NOLAN She was. HAYES Your name was all over that article. Pretty heroic stuff. NOLAN Not heroic enough. INT. HOSPITAL - RECEPTION AREA CHEN and BISHOP approach the desk where GINO is working. WOMAN ON P.A. Respiratory therapist, 4 West. CHEN Gino. Hey. Uh, I'm looking for my dad. He was brought in a little while ago, broken arm? GINO Uh, yeah. He's in Bed 2. I'm so sorry. CHEN Yeah, thanks. She’s distracted by the sight of her dad through a window, in an emergency bed. BISHOP Do we know what his status is? GINO Doctor saw him and scheduled him for X-rays. Depending how bad the break is, he might need surgery. Um, I'll goose the process along. Put in a room request. CHEN Thanks. GINO Yeah. CHEN goes into the emergency area to talk to her dad, PATRICK CHEN. He’s lying with an arm wrapped and propped up on a pillow. CHEN Hey. Are you okay? PATRICK CHEN SIGHS I'm fine. Your mother shouldn't have called you. CHEN Of course she should have. What happened? PATRICK I was in the middle of some alternative anger management therapy, and my patient lost control. CHEN What's his name? PATRICK Why? CHEN Because he broke your arm. PATRICK No, he had a dissociative episode. He didn't mean to hurt me. CHEN It doesn't matter. The law is clear. PATRICK The law is broken! Ow. CHEN (in Cantonese) Daddy. Please. This isn't the time to argue. PATRICK (in Cantonese) You work for a broken system that jails people for being mentally ill and ignores the real causes of their condition. CHEN So you think this is the solution? To pretend that this didn't happen? PATRICK It's a better solution than letting you lock him up. Now I'm in pain. So if you're more worried about being a cop than being my daughter, maybe you should leave. INT. SAFE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM, DAY NOLAN is watching HAYES while BRAFORD is on the phone in the other room. HAYES You can sit down. I'm not gonna bite. NOLAN I'm good. HAYES Of course. Suit yourself. Your partner there is a real hard-ass, huh? I had a supervisor just like him at Border Patrol. He got off on pushing buttons. NOLAN He's my training officer, and we're not discussing this. HAYES Hmm. I always forget that you are a rookie. It must chap your ass to be bossed around by a younger guy like that. NOLAN Not at all. It's the only way I'm gonna learn. HAYES I'm not buying it. Guy like that? Oh, man. He is all sorts of superior. He probably thinks that I smuggled people over the border for the money. I watched people die every day, trying to cross that border, desperate for a new life. And after a few years of that I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to do something and help them. And so, yeah, I made some money, but there are people that are alive today because of me. NOLAN (deadpan) I had no idea you were such a humanitarian. HAYES Thank you. NOLAN What about the people you smuggled out of the country the, uh, cartel members, fugitives from justice? HAYES Okay, yeah, that was for the money, but - NOLAN’s cellphone chimes and he answers it, turning away from HAYES. NOLAN Hey, you. RUSSO (on the phone) What are you wearing? NOLAN I am at the safe house right now. RUSSO CHUCKLES Did you meet my friend Sean? NOLAN I did. You dated a Navy SEAL? RUSSO I'm gonna kill him. Yes, I did. It was for about two months, right after my divorce. NOLAN Was he Team Six? RUSSO Are you asking if my ex shot Bin Laden? NOLAN Yeah, just in a "thank you for your service" kind of way. Got to go. He ends the call as BRADFORD comes into the room, talking on his phone. BRADFORD Yeah, we'll keep it locked down here. Let us know ASAP. (to NOLAN) D.A.'s office just discovered a credible threat against our guy a cartel hit team. Trying to figure out if the safe house has been compromised. INT. HOSPITAL - RECEPTION AREA Through the window, BISHOP sees CHEN and her dad arguing. BISHOP Well, that looks a little awkward. GINO It sure does. RINGS Nurse's station. WEST (on phone) Gino, hey. I, um, tried calling your cell. GINO Yeah, I know. I didn't answer. He hangs up the phone. EXT. FOOD TRUCK - LOPEZ/WEST WEST Hello? Gino? He hung up. LOPEZ Why? What did you do? WEST Nothing. Um, do you mind if we stop by the hospital after lunch? LOPEZ Not unless you get food poisoning. INT. SAFE HOUSE BRADFORD and NOLAN confer over their situation in low voices. NOLAN Are they sending backup? BRADFORD That's unclear. Sounded like they're scrambling to assess the situation. HAYES Hey, guys. Something going on? You seem stressed. BRADFORD Nothing. HAYES If there's a problem, I deserve to know. It's my life that's on the line. BRADFORD Sit your ass back down. HAYES Make me. BRADFORD gets ready to do so when the house starts shaking. All three men grab hold of something to try to stay standing. INT. HOSPITAL - RECEPTION AREA Patients and staff are falling and trying to get under cover. BISHOP Earthquake! Get on the ground! INT. STATION - BULLPEN GREY bursts out of his office, shouting directions. GREY Hey! Everybody under your desks! Everybody down! EXT. FOOD TRUCK LOPEZ It's an earthquake! INT. STATION - BULLPEN GREY Get down! The grate from a light fixture falls and strikes GREY in the head, and he falls to the floor. RUSSO comes running over to help him. RUSSO Wade! Wade! EXT. FOOD TRUCK LOPEZ and WEST pull people out of the path of a falling light standard. LOPEZ Go! Come on! I got you. INT. SAFE HOUSE The shaking has stopped. Several items have fallen off shelves and broken. HAYES That was a pretty good one. BRADFORD I'm gonna check the house, make sure we're still five by five. Watch him. He goes upstairs. NOLAN follows HAYES into the living area. NOLAN Never been through an earthquake before. HAYES Yeah, they take some getting used to. (looking between semi-open curtains) Um - are those guys supposed to be here? NOLAN Get away from there. He shoulders past HAYES and looks out on the street, but only sees a parked car with no one in it. Before he can turn, HAYES whacks him in the back of the head with a lamp and he falls to the floor, stunned. When HAYES reaches to rifle NOLAN’s pockets, NOLAN strikes out and eventually wrestles him to the floor. NOLAN Don't move! Get down. Get down. Give me your hands. Give me your hands! He handcuffs HAYES as BRADFORD comes running downstairs. BRADFORD What the hell is going on? HAYES Ow. NOLAN Nothing I can't handle. BRADFORD You all right? NOLAN Yeah. Any word on the hit squad? BRADFORD No. Radios are down. Phone. We're on our own. INT. STATION - BULLPEN People and furniture are scattered and askew, recovering from the quake. RUSSO helps GREY over to a chair. RUSSO Okay. Okay. Let's get you to this table. Let's sit you down. GREY Good, good. The cut on his head is bleeding, but it looks superficial. RUSSO Let me take a look. All right. That's gonna need a few stitches. GREY This is not a priority. Hey, call out if you're injured! OFFICER Me, Sarge. RUSSO (trying the phone) Hello? Hello? Land lines are down. GREY (into radio) 7-Adam-100, status report. Hello? Hel- So are the radios. RUSSO Where's the captain? GREY At a doctor's appointment. Or maybe lunch by now. Everyone! Everyone! (moves to the landing to address the troops) Listen up! We trained for this. First priority is assessment. Lennox, Hall, sweep the station for casualties. If anyone needs to go home to check on your family, you're dismissed. We take care of our own. Come back when you can. It's all right. With comms down, we skip right to the old-school part of the manual. This is a city with people in crisis. We will serve them, we will protect them, and we will make them safe, understand? ALL Yes, sir. GREY All right. Let's go! Let's go! INT. HOSPITAL - RECEPTION AREA GINO and a doctor are trying to triage the multiple injuries that are coming in due to the quake. GINO You're gonna need to hold that to your face. Make sure you're holding that up. Hey, keep this elevated. Keep it up. Keep it up. (knocking on the window where CHEN and BISHOP are talking) Officers! Can you help? BISHOP Let's get out there. He needs help. She and CHEN come out to the waiting area to back up GINO. GINO (to injured person) Calm down. We'll get to you. I'm working as fast as I can. BISHOP gets up on the desk and shouts for attention. BISHOP Hey! Hey, ladies and gentlemen! STOP Ladies and gentlemen, I need you to form a single-file line in order of your arrival. Now, people! Right now! Single file. Just line up right here. Yep. CHEN Listen up, guys. Settle down. GINO goes through each person’s injuries, writing triage notes in marker on their hands as he goes. GINO Scalp lacerations. You can wait.(to the next patient) Stress fracture. You can wait. CHEN finds a woman sitting limp and unresponsive in a chair and calls for help. CHEN Gino? Gino. (to the woman) Just try to sit up. Try to sit up. Hey, hey, hey. Open your eyes. GINO (quickly checking for response) Hey! Hey! I need a trauma team! Possible internal bleeding! INT. SAFE HOUSE HAYES sits on the floor in handcuffs while BRADFORD and NOLAN converse. HAYES Would it help if I said I was sorry? I - I think the earthquake set off - my fight-or-flight response. NOLAN Save it. BRADFORD (to NOLAN) I can't get through to the DA's office or the station. Radios are down. Phone lines are overwhelmed. Get ready to move. We can't take a chance this place has been compromised. HAYES That's dumb. Why would we run around the city? There's no cover, no concealment. I say we stay put from a a tactical standpoint. BRADFORD You don't get a vote. NOLAN (to HAYES) You hit me in the head. He helps HAYES stand up, then they hear a thud somewhere nearby.. NOLAN (to BRADFORD) No one else in the house, right? BRADFORD If there is, shoot 'em. BRADFORD GUNFIRE We got to get out of here! Back door! NOLAN What if there's a gunman out there, too? BRADFORD Then you'll shoot him! We're sitting ducks here. Go! HAYES I'm not going anywhere! BRADFORD Go. HAYES No. BRADFORD Move! HAYES Aah. GUNFIRE THUD HISSES NOLAN QUIETLY Come on. Come on. Go. Go. Go. Go. Come on. BRADFORD We need transportation. NOLAN Well, in case you haven't noticed, there's a sniper between us and our car. BRADFORD Hold here. Head on a swivel. BRADFORD slips out of the gate across the driveway. HAYES This is stupid. We're sitting ducks. NOLAN Shut up. HAYES You are in way over your head. NOLAN Says the guy being hunted by the cartel hit squad. They hear glass breaking, then a car starting. BRADFORD drives through the gate in a car he’s apparently commandeered. (It’s a late-model orange Volvo.) HAYES Nice car. Inconspicuous. BRADFORD Get in the back. They get in the car, HAYES still in cuffs, and BRADFORD drives away. NOLAN What's the plan? Back to the station? BRADFORD No, that's where these guys expect us to go. Safest thing is to get lost. Go to the last place they'd think to look for us. NOLAN I know just the place. EXT. BEACH - PARKING LOT BRADFORD park the Volvo in a deserted area with a closed-up lifeguard hut. BRADFORD Yep, this is definitely the last place I'd look for us. HAYES Ugh, ooh. I hate to be that guy, but I'm gonna need some sunblock. I burn real easy. BRADFORD I don't have any, but I can bury you up to your neck in the sand and put a trash can on your head. HAYES I'm fine. INT. STATION - BULLPEN RUSSO is trying to put a pink Band-Aid on GREY’s head. GREY Ooh, I'm not putting that on. RUSSO The wound is gonna leak. Do you want blood running into your eye all day? (off his look) That's what I thought. GREY (resigned) Oh, my goodness. Yep. RUSSO Okay. She manages to stick on the Band-Aid. GREY Think we're good? RUSSO Wait, wait. Stay right there. One picture. Just one. She whips out her cell and GREY moves to get out of range. GREY Stop that. RUSSO One. Just one. GREY All right, I'm ready. Let's go. (to the assembled crew) All right. Radio tower's down. ETA on repair is at least an hour. Phone services are swamped. Only 20% of the calls are getting through. So we're going to mark every Priority One call on the map so we can all see where the trouble spots are. OFFICER SHEFF Sir, captain called in on my line with orders for you. She hands him a note. GREY Thank you. (reading) Our fearless leader wants me to immediately dispatch a unit to Bel-Air to guard against looters. And he also wants one sent to his own block. (to RUSSO) Can you believe this guy? There's no way I'm doing this. RUSSO Oh, yes, you are. He's the captain. Disobeying orders like that will do nothing but get you fired. INT. HOSPITAL - ROOM CHEN knocks on the door to the room where MARIO is recovering. NADIM sits next to his bed. CHEN Hey. Sorry to interrupt. How's he feeling? NADIM Uh, better. Thank you for saving him. CHEN Of course. It's my job. MARIO What's gonna happen to my mom? Is she going to jail? Unbeknownst to CHEN, her father is walking slowly down the hall and overhears her through the open door. CHEN That's not my call. She's facing serious charges, but her state of mind will be taken into consideration. And if you can advocate on her behalf, there's a chance she could avoid prison and get the treatment she needs. MARIO Thank you. EXT. STREET - BEL-AIR LOPEZ and WEST are cruising, looking for looters. LOPEZ Control, 7-Adam-7, show us on patrol in Bel-Air. (to WEST) Still no word from Gino? WEST Nothing. What if he's hurt? Or worse. And the last thing I said to him was in anger. LOPEZ Odds are he's fine. Quake wasn't that big, and the hospital's retrofitted. RUMBLES This is a waste of time and resources. The last thing people are gonna do when the city's at a standstill is drive up to Bel-Air and loot. A security alarm starts to blare from a house nearby. WEST Or maybe not. On foot, they approach a house where the alarm is coming from. LOPEZ Front door's open. They draw their weapons, and then see a large man in a bathrobe step into the doorway holding a gun in each hand. TOMMY LAMONT Stay back! LOPEZ Gun! The officers dive for cover as LAMONT fires randomly towards them. TOMMY LAMONT Come on! Come on! I'll kill you! He disappears back into the house. WEST He retreated inside! Let's go! LOPEZ Stay focused. Remember your training. Keep it cool. Keep it tight. They enter the house, where the alarm continues to sound and a sound system plays rock music at a high volume. WEST finds the sound system and turns off the music; the alarm continues to blare. They both hear a thud from inside a nearby cabinet and form up to point their weapons at it. WEST steps forward to cautiously pull the cabinet door open and a terrified-looking man peers out. LOPEZ Hands up! JONAH Don't shoot! LOPEZ Come out of there! JONAH steps out; he’s shirtless and has dozens of small bruises all over his torso. WEST Weapon! Drop the gun! JONAH (dropping the gun) It's only a BB gun. LOPEZ What the hell happened to you? JONAH My boss, he's lost his mind. WEST Who? The fat guy in a kimono? JONAH Yeah. Tommy Lamont. I'm his assistant. He was on day three of a coke binge when the earthquake hit, and now he thinks it's the end of the world. LOPEZ I'm still lost on the welts. JONAH He had us hunting each other throughout the house with BB guns to stay sharp for the oncoming apocalypse. LOPEZ You're kidding. JONAH I wish. But then when it hit, he got into the gun cabinet, and I was terrified he would forget which was which. LOPEZ Can you turn off that alarm? JONAH Yes. LOPEZ Go do that, then wait outside. ... (to WEST) On me. They move down a hall and find LAMONT standing in a room with guns in hand, shouting. They take positions just outside the open door. LAMONT Jonah! Jonah! LOPEZ Mr. Lamont, LAPD! Mr. Lamont, I need you to stand where I can see you and put your weapons on the ground. LAMONT I'm not falling for that. I saw that episode of "Midnight Apocalypse" where they steal the police uniforms. WEST (to LOPEZ) This guy is out of his mind. LOPEZ Sir, you're not thinking straight. We're here to help you. LAMONT I don't believe you! He fires a shot and breaks something in the room that sounds like glass. LOPEZ (to WEST) It was just a BB. LAMONT That alarm is eating into my brain! LOPEZ Jonah's taking care of that. LAMONT What have you done with Jonah? LOPEZ He's fine! Jonah is fine. He's helping us. Gonna take care of that alarm. LAMONT Ah, you tricked him. He's helping you steal my rations! - Jonah! - Don't listen to them! Don't trust them! The alarm finally stops sounding. WEST (to LOPEZ) We're gonna be here all day. LOPEZ Mr. Lamont, I'm gonna confide in you, but you can't tell anyone. We have a place all set up. A bunch of us survivors are heading that way. Rations that can last for years, solar power, but we need you to trust us and set down your weapons. LAMONT seems to consider for a moment, then puts down the weapons. LOEPZ and WEST advance into the room. Turn around, and put your hands on the back of your head. Get on your knees. Suddenly the alarm starts sounding again. LAMONT takes a swing at WEST, knocking him into a glass table, which breaks. LOPEZ drops LAMONT with her taser. LOPEZ (to WEST) Are you okay? WEST Yeah. LOPEZ (cuffing LAMONT) On the bright side, we finally have a legit reason to go to the hospital now. LAMONT Jonah! Call my lawyer. EXT. BEACH - LIFEGUARD HUT HAYES It would be a lot nicer without these cuffs. BRADFORD Tough. NOLAN Texts are back online. It's from the ADA. The hit team wasn't trying to kill Hayes - it was trying to rescue him. (to HAYES) You were in on it the whole time? You set us up to be killed. HAYES No. Well, yeah. As much as I love the idea of being a barista in Armpit, Arizona, I've got other plans. NOLAN How did they know how to find you? You were sequestered. No phone, no Internet. BRADFORD has been searching HAYES. He pulls off one of HAYES’ shoes and finds a tracker. BRADFORD GPS tracker. Son of a bitch. HAYES That's not mine. NOLAN We got to get out of here. Two cars pull into the parking lot and three men get out, armed and obviously looking for something. HAYES Uh-oh. NOLAN What do we do now? HAYES You guys should just let me walk away. I mean, nobody gets hurt. Think how you're gonna feel if another buddy gets killed in the line of duty. BRADFORD Shut up. He gives HAYES a rap on the head with his elbow, and HAYES goes down. NOLAN So what now? BRADFORD They can't afford to kill Hayes, so they'll have to come up here and get him. NOLAN You do know there's three of them, right? BRADFORD It's almost a fair fight. Hook him up. NOLAN cuffs HAYES to the railing and takes cover while BRADFORD goes to hide in the hut. The three henchmen circle the hut, and BRADFORD drops on the ground under it and ambushes one of them as the other two try to free HAYES. BRADFORD Drop your guns in the sand! Get down on your stomachs now! There’s a brief gun battle, during which one of the men is wounded and the other two are halted at gunpoint. NOLAN No. BRADFORD Get down now! NOLAN Hands behind your back. The three men are handcuffed as HAYES looks blearily on. HAYES So I'm guessing my immunity deal's out the window. INT. HOSPITAL - PATRICK CHEN’S ROOM CHEN enters with a package of cookies, looking hopeful. CHEN Cafeteria had snickerdoodles. PATRICK Can't eat before the surgery. CHEN Well, you can have them after. (a beat) I know you're disappointed in me, but you and Mom always taught me to be true to myself. And this job (her voice breaks) it's - it's who I am. It makes me happy. You hate the system because it's designed to punish people, not care for them, but that will never change unless people like me step up and make it change. PATRICK I heard you talking to that patient down the hall. You were honest with him and kind. I was impressed. A young man enters the room, looking anxious. WILLIAM Dr. Chen? PATRICK William. I told you not to come. CHEN Dad, who's this? PATRICK A friend. You should go. WILLIAM I'm so sorry. I was - CHEN William, did you assault my father? WILLIAM It was an accident. I - I - I didn't - CHEN moves to put handcuffs on WILLIAM, but she doesn’t look happy about it. PATRICK No, Lucy. Don't. WILLIAM N- PATRICK It'll devastate him! Destroy all the work we've done. CHEN I'm sorry. PATRICK Let him go. CHEN I can't. I don't have a choice. I will be right here when you get out of surgery, okay? PATRICK Don't bother. INT. HOSPITAL - TREATMENT ROOM GINO is picking bits of glass out of WEST’s head as WEST tries not to flinch. GINO Sorry, sorry. WEST No, no. Don't be. I deserve to be in a little pain after overreacting this morning. Just my dad is a legend in the LAPD. Half the people there think I just got in on his name. Anything I do hits me twice as hard as any other rookie. So I, um, just try to keep my head down and, make everything about the work. GINO I'm sorry. It's not easy. WEST No, what's not easy is admitting how freaked I was when I couldn't get ahold of you after the earthquake. I'm sorry for being such an idiot earlier. Do over? GINO Do over. INT. STATION - HALLWAY DELMONTE is walking with BRADFORD and NOLAN. DELMONTE So I guess it's our bad. BRADFORD Your "bad"? Your guys were supposed to give Hayes a thorough pat-down before bringing him to the safe house. How the hell did they miss a tracking device? DELMONTE Well, they didn't, the deputy who patted him down confessed to slipping Hayes the tracking chip. He's in custody now, too. NOLAN So what's gonna happen to Hayes? DELMONTE Well, he's facing a half a dozen new charges, including two counts of attempted murder. He'll do 20 years, easy. That's if he still cooperates. INT. STATION - BULLPEN CHEN sits at a desk filling out paperwork. BISHOP Officer Chen. Booking report is only three pages. Why do you have five? CHEN Um, I thought this arrest warranted a mental health report addendum. BISHOP The perpetrator shattered your father's arm. Are you sure you're not trying to get back into your dad's good graces? CHEN (laughs ruefully) I'm pretty sure that's impossible, but, um, he's not wrong. This guy needs help, not prison, so I'm gonna do what I can to help get that for him. BISHOP Good. CHEN Wait. Was that a test? BISHOP What, you think Bradford has a monopoly on 'em? INT. STATION - BULLPEN GREY Thanks for the assist today. RUSSO Oh, are you kidding me? That was fun being back in crisis mode. WEATHERBY appears on the scene. WEATHERBY Sergeant Grey! GREY Yes, sir? WEATHERBY I just got off the phone with my wife. The patrol that you assigned to my neighbor never showed up. GREY That's my fault, sir. I rerouted the officers to assist a traffic collision. If you want to file a complaint, you'd be well within your rights to do so. WEATHERBY I would if I were remaining in command here. I've just been promoted to headquarters. Good luck with your next captain. GREY Oh, good luck to you, sir. WEATHERBY departs. RUSSO How the hell did that guy get promoted? GREY Made a few phone calls. Sang his praises downtown. I told them how he singlehandedly saved the city. RUSSO Doesn't it bother you that he's going to take credit for everything that you did today? GREY No. The people who matter know. EXT. BEACH, NIGHT NOLAN and RUSSO are having a late-night picnic in front of a fire pit. RUSSO So how'd you like your first earthquake? NOLAN It was terrifying. RUSSO Well, just wait until the big one hits. NOLAN Oh. RUSSO Sean texted me about you. It looks like you made a fan. NOLAN Really? RUSSO Mm-hmm. NOLAN And I wouldn't have, had you not told me about that opportunity, so thank you very much. RUSSO Mm. I'm sorry that you almost got killed. NOLAN I know, right? They kiss, and NOLAN draws back looking uncertain. RUSSO Oh. Is everything okay? NOLAN Y-Yeah. Was there a reason you didn't tell Sean about me being a rookie? RUSSO I didn't know that I was supposed to. It bothers you? NOLAN No, no. It's just You're a very impressive woman. Very. It's - The least impressive thing about you is you're dating a 45-year-old rookie. RUSSO That's ridiculous. (with a smile) Look, I like you. You like me. You're not always gonna be a rookie, and I will always be this amazing, so ... Why? What's wrong with that? She kisses him again and he smiles, reassured. NOLAN Nothing. Shake Up, The